


Mouth to Mouth

by iesika



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika
Summary: In the immediate aftermath





	Mouth to Mouth

Will comes to with a jolt as his body slams hard against something. He coughs and vomits seawater until he can gasp for air. Realizes he's on a boat just in time to turn and see a gasping stranger struggling aboard, soaked through and dragging an unresisting, unmoving form. 

The stranger is a fairly fit man, late middle age, gone mostly grey. He's wearing a bonehead fishing shirt and an expensive looking sports watch, his nails are recently manicured and judging from his skin he spends a lot of time outdoors but moisturizes regularly. He isn't wearing a wedding ring and there's no tan line, but the knuckle on his left ring finger is more pronounced than his right. 

Retired, divorced, well-off, a professional - a lawyer or - no, he thinks, doctor, as the man glances over at him, clear-eyed and calm, if looking pretty surprised. His eyes dart over Will in a quick survey of his wounds before he flashes Will a tight smile and focuses on Hannibal's still form. 

Hannibal shouldn't be that still, even unconscious. It's hard to be sure, between the fog in his head and the motion of the boat, but Will doesn't think Hannibal is breathing.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" The doctor asks as he turns Hannibal and checks for breathing and, when he apparently doesn't find it, his pulse. "The cliff give way? Looks like you both took a beating on the rocks." 

Will couldn't answer even if he knew what to say. He can't keep air in his lungs long enough between the spluttering coughs and shallow, involuntary gasping. When the doctor starts chest compressions, though, driving the seawater from Hannibal's lungs, Will manages to get out one desperate word. "Don't!"

"Relax," the man says, the syllables staccato as he continues compressions. "I'm a doctor. He's in good hands." 

Will rolls on his side and gets one hand on the deck, but he can't quite manage to lift his body weight. "Don't," he gasps again, just as the man tilts Hannibal's chin up and pinches his nose. 

Hannibal's eyelids flutter as their rescuer bends to cover his slack mouth with his own, and Will sobs once. "Hannibal, _don't_ ," he begs again, just before the man starts to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this scene for a while... not sure if it will ever connect to something bigger, but I liked it enough to want to share and thought it worked well enough as a stand-alone.


End file.
